mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Cecilia von Grimm
Cecilia von Grimm (b. June 10th, 2008) is a Pure-blood German Witch. Her parents are Alois and Gretchen von Grimm. She has been sorted into Slytherin, but she is a very kind, energetic, and artistic girl. She often stands up against others in her house for what she sees as injustices against other students. ((ooc note: This information is not to be used unless learned icly! Please and thank you!)) Biography Early Life Cecilia was born in Berlin, in the Grimm Manor, as is tradition. Her family is entirely pure-blood at least as far back as her great grandparents, but supposedly further. From birth she had her father's (Alois von Grimm) eyes, something both her and her younger brother, Jonathan Edward von Grimm, inherited. They were bright and filled with sparkles as she looked onto her parents, not crying a bit. In fact, she didn't begin to cry until the first time she was taken out of her mother's (Gretchen von Grimm) arms. After that moment, while Cecilia was a very happy baby, she had a hard time being in the arms of anyone who wasn't her Mother or Father. Luckily, by the time she was able to walk, this attitude greatly changed. She became very sociable, babbling at anyone who would listen before she could even speak proper German. When Cecilia turned three, there was a second child born into the family in Grimm Manor. The afforementioned Jonathan Edward von Grimm or 'Jonny'. He has the same eyes as Cecilia. More information about him will be added soon! First Magic As a pure-blood, there was no doubt that Cecilia would be a talented witch. Because of this expectation, her parents were sure to tell the others in the family never to pressure her to perform sooner than she was ready to. The rest of the family did begin to get a little nervous when she had turned three and still showed no signs of magic, but she did come to her magic in her own time as her parents expected. It was July 27th, 2011 in Grimm Manor, and her mother just gave birth to Jonny a few hours earlier. Ceci was finally allowed to see her and her new sibling, and she was delighted when she looked at the little baby boy. When introduced to Jonny, Ceci smiled very brightly and around her magical sparkles began to fill the room. They shined beautifully like fireflies. She instantly loved her baby brother. The Nomads Once Gretchen was recovered from the birth of their second child, the nomadic lifestyle for their branch of the von Grimm family began. Alois had dedicated his life to the study and care of Magical Creatures, and the family was moved all around Europe so he could be a freelance caretaker for them. When not working, they settled in many parts of Germany, only staying at Grimm Manor when they were nearby. Because of these things, Cecilia is quite confident around Magical Creatures, and also has a greater appreciation than most for the beauty of Germany and Europe. While she adores Magical Creatures, however, she much prefers art and astronomy. She's also a very accomplished poet, and frequently writes notes and exam answers in poetics or very detailed prose. While Alois works, Gretchen stays home with the children. She's a very loving mother, and Cecilia is extremely close with her. While they worry for Alois' health in his dangerous line of work, Gretchen has always been very supportive and would never think to ask him to quit doing what he loves. Gretchen herself is an alum of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and is particularly skilled in Charms. In addition to this, Gretchen attended a French Cooking School and is considered a Master Chef by Muggle standards. This leads Cecilia, Jonny, and even Alois to be very spoiled when it comes to food. The House Elves' food is wonderful, but they do tend to long for the cooking they receive back home. When the children are home, the family makes it a point to attempt to have at least three family meals a week, but prefer five. They also love to throw dinner parties and have over neighbors and friends. Ministry of Magic Around Cecilia's tenth birthday, Alois got an important job offer from the Ministry of Magic. He now works for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, in the Dragon Research and Restraint Bureau. They now live in a Row House in London, and live in a very middle class fashion, despite their wealth in Germany waiting for them. Cecilia does like the United Kingdom, and was happy to receive her letter for Hogwarts, but she is often found longing for her homeland. Any chance she gets, she'll speak German with students. She seems to be fond of Professor Grograman, and not intimidated by him, because of the familiarity she feels due to their German heritage. Alois and Gretchen, upon moving to England, begin a joke where they always introduce themselves as the 'von Grimm' family, and not just Grimm. They tell the British that they should be called 'Mr. and Mrs. von Grimm' and will correct people who do not. Because Cecilia and Jonny don't know much English at this point, or how titles apply to English, they assume that this is the way they are to be addressed. Cecilia has, on multiple occasions, corrected Professor Vanagandr von Grograman for calling her Miss Grimm. However, he always ignores these corrections. She only corrected Professor Arianna von Dracheblume once, but it turned out to be unneeded as Arianna typically calls her by her first name. Alois, as with all men in the Grimm family, was a student of Durmstrang. The females of the family go to Beauxbatons. This is to ensure they can remain pure-blooded as much as possible without their children meeting a spouse from their own family. Hogwarts (2019-????) First Year (2019-2020) In her first year, she was sorted into Slytherin. At the time, she didn't know what this meant, but she soon found out that her house had a particularly rotten reputation. And even beyond that, she learned that a lot of members of her house, even year own year were somewhat nasty. She, to this day, cringes at the thoughts of the things she's seen Rita Grey do. At this time, her English was still very rocky, and she had troubles communicating her feelings to others. Because of this, she wasn't able to stand up to people as she does now. By the end of the year, no one understands why Cecilia was placed in Slytherin. Second Year (2020-2021) This is the year where her English is getting much better, but she often finds herself shouting at other students about their bad behavior in German instead of English. She discovers that many other Pure-bloods are particularly mean to Muggles and Muggle-born students. She does not tolerate this, but arguments are all she can accomplish. She learns how to play Wizarding Snap this year and it quickly because her favorite game. She is usually seen playing it in the commons long into the night. Third Year (2021-2022) Finally, in third year, her English has vastly improved. She is constantly stepping in when other students, mostly members of her own house, are acting up. It's during her third year that she starts encorporating magic into protecting other students... in her own way. Third year was the year she most showed her Slytherin side, as this was the year mysterious things started happening to other students. While she never directly performed magic on anyone, the Wizarding Snap cards were not the only items in the Slytherin Commons that ended up exploding. In Art Class, Cecilia makes note of the talents of Aisling Jones. The Hufflepuff, also a third year, has amazing painting skills, and ends up being an inspiration to Cecilia to step up from sketching to painting. She doesn't like to share her paintings, but she is still grateful to Ais for accidentally encouraging her to do it. Fourth Year (2022-2023) Things begin getting very rocky midway through her fourth year. The Dorchester Invasion, as she called it, was the start of it all. The whole second semester the students were treated with seemingly crazy adults who she would refuse to call teachers. All of them make her wildly uncomfortable, but she says nothing and tries not to complain. Especially with this being Jonny's first year, Cecilia thinks complaining will scare him into thinking that Hogwarts isn't an amazing place for them to be. That is until they take her delicious food away. This is absolutely inexcusable for the von Grimm siblings, who have been raised on some of the most amazing foods imaginable. Having a mother who could make buttered toast taste like heaven, the daily gruel left them feeling rather empty. This is the first time Ceci began to complain about their poor conditions. For a short time, the siblings were pulled from school to stay with Gretchen. However, Alois was not there. He was gone for around six weeks in Romania, but would not tell anyone why he was gone. When he finally returned home near the end of the year, he had a wound that he was covering up and hiding from the family. He still would not speak of what he was doing in Romania. Shortly before this, Professor Eastwood had finally returned to Hogwarts having also been gone in Romania for some weeks. He told the students of his work there that was very dangerous and kept him from returning to Hogwarts. Putting two and two together, Ceci hesitantly approached Professor Eastwood and asked him if a man named Alois was with him, and the professor confirmed it. He did, however, assure Ceci that her father was not bitten, and this put a great deal of ease into her mind. Instead of spending time with students of her own year, Cecilia takes to watching over three first year Slytherins. Though they're more than capable of taking care of themselves by the end of the year, she tends to be very pleasant to the McCole Twins and Tisiphone Prins. She's also been seen helping Hope and JL Barnes, two Gryffindor first years. This has put her in a little bit of hot water with other Slytherins, who she's often going up against to stop fights and skirmishes. At one point, she actually had a short duel with Delphine Chauveau in order to keep JL from fighting the third year Slytherin. JL swanned off after laughing at the two and their 'cat fight.' During the Inferi attack at the end of the year Cecilia decided not to take part in fighting, and instead, along with two older Slytherins, took to keeping as many of her housemates in the commons until all of the fighting was over. They played Wizarding Snap to pass the time. Cecilia ended up doing decently on most finals, but there were a couple she did quite poorly on. Grograman's exam is a good example of her fails. Over the summer, Cecilia's father had gone back to Romania for who knows why, but he did come back and as a result the family was all put at ease. The children were ready to go back to school, having more-or-less put the events of the Dorchester Invasion behind them. Fifth Year (2023-2024) Fifth year started and seemed to be going relatively easily. There was one thing that happened that was particularly worth note, however, and that was the arrival of Cecilia's cousin, Johanna von Grimm. Johanna was twice Cecilia's age, and so was not a student, but the barefoot von Grimm took up the title of Professor to teach Homemaking Magic. This seemed to have very little effect on Cecilia, however, as she had no noticeable change of attitude. Jonny was somewhat embarrassed to have his cousin there, but Johanna has given him his space so he has become more comfortable. Cecilia has had a few moments of worry for her father since the year has begun, knowing his work is much more dangerous than she had originally assumed, but Chase and Arianna are typically there to put her at ease, so this does not last long. Her favourite classes during the first semester are Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, and Dragonology. But mostly Herbology. During one class, she witnessed a truffle being stolen from Jesma Pearl and flown towards Kamila Bullstrod and Rita Grey. Having dealt with these two for more than long enough, she was quite sure that they had stolen it, but as she only saw the truffle fly and not where it went to she could not prove it. After a short altercation, Cecilia put a little snail into Kamila's hood, but she heard no more of the incident after that. Also, at the end of said Herbology Lesson, after Morgan Maldive stated that he had indeed seen Kamila take it, said Hufflepuff ended up asking Cecilia to the Halloween Masquerade Bash. With Arianna pretending not to have seen, Cecilia said yes, and then began preparing for the dance. She ended up arriving a small bit late, but her kitty mask and white-and-black pearled gown complimented Morgan's panther look quite well. They spent the dance talking with each other, telling each other about their families, and how they came to where they were in life. They both seemed decently comfortable with each other. Cecilia had to leave before the end of the bash to discuss a private matter with her younger brother and gave Morgan a kiss on the cheek before she left. Cecilia and Jonathon laid low after that. No one knows exactly why, but the younger of the von Grimm pair seems to be a bit more withdrawn than ever and not far from his older sister. The two went home for the holidays, enjoying time with their family. They both returned with new handsewn clothes that were presumably made by their cousin Johanna. Neither of the siblings was seen at the Hearty Party. Noticably Cecilia, who, for lack of a date, had always been there before. Personality Cecilia is known for being very bubbly. She is usually happy, and things that would make others pause don't effect her much at all, since she tends to just go with the flow and make her own way, leaving nothing but a path of sunshine in her wake. When Professor Grograman warned her that he would be dealing with a Boggart, she was completely unphased, saying 'Vhat is there to fear but fear itself?' However, when confronted with the Boggart, it did manefest itself into something despicable. Still, knowing it was a Boggart she did keep her cool and managed to get past it. When she doesn't know the answer to a question on the test, she'll apologize to the professor and continue on. She worries about magic not performing the way she wants it to, and once she fails once she tends to fail again and again. But she always manages to get her groove back and perform wonderfully once she takes a breath and refocuses. Her homework is almost always covered with drawings of flowers and stars, and as of Fifth Year all of her notes consist of intricate and strange drawings. Somehow she understands their meaning. Due to her father's profession she tends to stay quiet during Care of Magical Creatures to give the other students what she sees as a fair advantage in class, though she will answer the odd question here and there. Possessions Ferret - Left at home while she's at school (until she can appeal to the Headmistress) is her pet Ferret. She prefers him to a Jarvey, as Jarveys are quite mean and a bit larger than Ferrets. The family calls him her 'Cat Snake'. His name is Steven. Barn Owl - Technically, their owl belongs to Jonny and was given to him as a gift for beginning school. Cecilia uses him to send letters home along with Jonny's letters. She occasionally goes up to talk with him in the Owlery so he doesn't get too lonely. Wand - Blackthorn, 11 1/2", Dragon Heartstring, Unyielding flexibility. Blackthorn wands are generally associated as warriors, and are believed to become the most faithful after overcoming hardship. A quality believed to come from the Blackthorn bush, which has very sharp thorns but very sweet berries. Luckily, the Dragon Heartstring overcomes this need for hardship, as it has helped Cecilia's wand bond to her very quickly. However, as is true to Dragon Heartstrings and their tempermental nature, she does occasionally have some troubles producing spells. Wizarding Snap Cards - She has quite the impressive collection of these, icly only missing a few very rare cards. She likes to give away duplicates to new players. Relationships Cecilia is very friendly and overall liked by most people, but she will often be seen alone. Though she is friendly with almost the entire school, she doesn't know anyone well enough for them to be considered friends, and no one hangs out with her much. Students Jonathan Edward von Grimm - Her younger brother, a Second Year Hufflepuff. She typically eats meals with him and they speak together in German. They are very close. Caleb & Chloe McCole - She spent a fair bit of time with them over the summer between her Fourth and Fifth years at Hogwarts. She looks out from them, but since their growth spurt they hardly need it. Aisling Rose Opal Jones - Though they are friendly with each other, two two are not very close. Still, Cecilia truly admires Aisling's art and wants to practice to be better herself. Morgan Maldive - They're in the same year, but they hardly know each other. After an eventful Herbology class in their Fifth year, Morgan asked Cecilia to the Halloween Bash. She agreed. They talked about their families, and Cecilia found him pleasant. They're still not incredibly close, however. Rita Grey - Having shared a dormitory with Rita for four years, Cecilia is intimately aware at how nasty Rita can be, especially to Muggles. Ceci doesn't tolerate much from Rita, but so far they haven't come to blows. Kamila Bullstrod - Kamila and Cecilia are like two sides of a coin. Both are German, both Slytherin, but one is salt and the other is sugar. They have never gotten along, and as of Fifth Year it's only been getting worse. Lukka Rookswood - Ceci appears to be extremely susceptible to Veela Male charms and tends to get that 'dreamy' look in her eyes when he's near. She can be described as being similar to a teenager with a crush on a popstar. She's aware of it, but can't figure out how to stop it, and practically has to be dragged away from Lukka to stop staring. Professors Arianna von Dracheblume - Cecilia truly enjoys Arianna's classes, and the woman has been there for Cecilia when the girl worries too much. She likes to help Arianna whenever she can, but recently her Professor has chastised her for being too quick to draw her wand. Cecilia is trying quite hard to fix this habit, but being surrounded by Slytherins makes it hard. Chase Eastwood - Alois, Cecilia's father, has worked with Chase on some big projects. When Cecilia became aware of some of the more dangerous things they do, she started to worry for both of their lives. Chase is quick to remind her that they are very competent and careful, and make sure she doesn't over worry. He calls her 'Ceci'. Vánagandr von Grograman - Though their both German families, Cecilia doesn't know a whole lot about the Grograman family. What she does know is that while she tends to disappoint him, he has helped her with Defense Against the Dark Arts. He recognizes that she worries about her accent, and (in his own way) reminds her that he has one, too, and can perform spells just fine. She brings him Muffins. She doesn't think he eats them, though. Johanna von Grimm - Johanna is her elder cousin. They are fifteen years apart, but they seem to get along quite well. Johanna is somewhat protective of Cecilia, but Cecilia seems blissfully unaware of it. Due to time restraints, Ceci cannot take Johanna's Homemaking Magic class, but they both feel that it's all right because of Gretchen's skills as a Homemaker rubbing off on her. Rumours "I heard her family's really rich, but she lives in a tiny' 'rowhouse. Her dad must be a miser or something." ''- Fourth Year Slytherin Boy ''"I thought I saw her frozen near the Transfiguration room the other day. She probably upset one of her housemates again." - Second Year Gryffindor Girl Behind the Scenes 'Cecilia von Grimm' is a character portrayed by CeciliavonGrimm Resident in the virtual world Second Life® @ Mischief Managed, a devotional sim created by Anya Ohmai and voluntarily maintained by various creative Administrators and players. You can find out more information here: http://mischiefmanagedsl.net Cecilia was named for the song 'Cecilia and the Satellite' by Andrew McMahon. Cecilia's House and Wand are both official, as she icly took the tests on Pottermore. Category:Students Category:Slytherins